Talk:Samael/@comment-35665822-20180523063104
It's amazing, how many things people actually got right ;-) Though, let me put a few other things right: Samael is one of the first 3 sons of Lucifer ! Those 3 were given God-like powers. The other 9 Archangels are younger and not as "rich" or, as you would put it, powerful. Thus, Samael, as the other 2 first-created, can see this universe, all life, all its meaning in a way, no human could or will ever imagine. There is no "death" ! Death is merely a term to describe an uninhabited vessel of any kind, or a strongly impaired soul, which can't act anymore on its own. I can tell you, why and how Samael was tearing souls/demons apart, and also what the Holy Light is. The 3 first-created Archangels (Michael among them) have an eternal part of God himself within them, but not just a spark, they have a huge sun there, that is basically the pure power and being of God, given to them, to use "as they wish". This light makes them God-like. Samael was very close to his father Lucifer, and he was/is the only one of those 3 first-created, who was cast out with Lucifer and countless other souls. So, in hell, unlike all others, Samael was still a God amongst "children". With this power, he could make his inner sun glow so immensely, that everything around him would turn to ashes. Eternally stronger than hell fire. It's the highest form of energy in the universe. Telekinesis - in cases of insolent souls, he sometimes tore souls apart, by reaching into their inner heart, and letting them turn into ashes with an explosion of holy light within them. Or, more to punish - he focused on every single particle, that made up this soul, and slowly tore all particles of this being apart, which is most painful. And of course, with this light, he could smite basically an endless number of enemies, making him 100% immortal and invulnerable in every way. So, he is not stronger than his father Lucifer, because Lucifer is not a son, he is not just any soul. He was created to be a God, and given ALL of Gods powers. He lost the fight, because he lacked experience with those powers, be glad about that, otherwise, none of you would be here. Of course there is much more to all this. I could fill books and libraries... What you also don't know, Samael listened to the words of God, every single time, God sent an angel to hell to get out a soul. God made that appear like a lightning flash. Since Samael can manipulate time, he slowed it down to see, what only the angel shared with that rescued soul in hell. That was the first step, that changed everything. Samael was tired of this fruitless existence in hell. He had all this power, but what good is it, if you can't create worthwhile things ? What good is it, if your children are demons, who can't control themselves and are consumed by emotions, who enslave them... God felt Samaels doubts, and a light came down into hell, right into Samaels heart, where God spoke to him. Samael remembered as it was before the fall, how things could be, how things should be, and he decided to go back. Since Samaels soul and being would be much too volatile to bear all this humiliation of being born into a human body over and over again, God fused his soul with a new-born soul from this planet. There's a process of course. A human soul is born, by combining 3-4 animal souls into something that makes sense, and of course a human consciousness, that only God can give. Such a new human soul, was fused with Samaels soul, to basically allow him to be blessed by Gods grace again. If you think, this sounds ridiculous, don't think about what you know, about church or all that crap. These things make much more sense, if you understand them. Problem is, almost nobody does. The human mind is so small, it's really ridiculous. Well, I can't change that. So, about 6000 years ago, Samael began to incarnate on this world, first in China (the old China back then was a most beautiful green pearl !), then Japan and India. Later Europe and America. He was is World War I and really good with the machine gun ;-) The most known lifes he had here, were Ramses II and Constantine the Great. But, in between, he had lots of heartship, to make him more susceptible for compassion and open his heart to humans. (well, there was a bit of success, but not really all that much). So, in many lifes he's actually still a loner, and in many lifes he remembers all of it. The feeling, of walking around here amongst children, knowing the most incredible secrets of this universe, since its beginning, and nobody would understand, it's really tiresome and disappointing. People actually think of dimensions, and think, it has something to do with 2nd and 3rd dimension of height and depth :-) It's so stupid, but understandable. The big bang, it wasn't out of nothing of course. The point of the big bang, was the entry point, where this universe, that existed in a higher and more subtle form, entered this realm here. You could compare it with steam condensing to water. That was the big bang. Well, anyway, it gives me some pleasure to read about all these details here, which are surprisingly accurate, to some degree ;-) Mankind lost so much knowledge even about their own civilization here. Old Egypt... people maybe know 1% of what there actually was. Well, recently at least they discovered, that the Giza pyramids were covered in marble like stone, plain and bright. That's a start. Mankind has great potential, when being led by the right people. Today, this world is governed by modern thugs and liars, who take great pride in betraying their brothers and sisters. How very small of them, but well, so they are. If there is a soul out there, wanting to know the truth, let me know. This all might sound arrogant, but if you were as old as me, how do you think it would sound in 2018 A.D. ?